In the field of semiconductor devices and power semiconductor devices, and IC (Integrated Circuit) devices such as BCD devices (BCD: Bipolar-CMOS-DMOS), IGBTs and the like, one or more metallization layers are used to conduct large currents (high power currents).
Because more and more heat is being generated in recently-developed power semiconductor devices, there is a need for improved heat dissipation via the side of the semiconductor substrate on which the circuit structure is formed.